Judy's terrible sexual molestation experience
by GodHasLeftUs69
Summary: Judy faces problems unimaginable. She is raped and kidnapped by her father. Nick unable to save her is tragically killed by this maniac. But one man who has crippling depression and osteoporosis, Will come in to save the day with his signature catchphrase "Hey, That's pretty good!"
1. Home Alone

Judy's terrible sexual molestation experience.

I was away from zootopia on vacation visiting my parents. Only to find out when i get there my dad was the only one there. It was odd enough but yet it was peaceful and quiet. I walked in and dad greeted me with a nice warm hug. "So judy, How are you doing?" He asked. "I'm doing fine thank you." I walked into the dining room to find the table was already set and the food was already prepared. After such a wonderful meal. I got up helped clean the table and asked where everyone is at? But stu only looked at me and laughed. What was that about; I thought to myself.

Hours passed by as I sat on the couch flipping through channels. But no one other than dad was around. I got thirsty and decide to grab a coke. I went to the kitchen but there was nothing in the fridge that was coke. So I decided to check the fridge in the basement. I opened the door and flickered on the light. *Click* But nothing happened. So I started slowly walking down the steps to find the other light. I felt the string from the light hit my face. I clasped it in my paw and pulled down. The light flashed on and my eyes widened.

I looked in front of me too see mom's head hanging on a meat hook. No eyes no body just her head. I looked at my feet to see blood everywhere. I slowly backed up and bumped into a soft object, I turned around and saw it was my little brother anthony who was not even one yet; hanging with a fish hook through the back of his head. I couldn't even scream I slowly started backing up again and bumped into something. I turned around to see it was stu. "So, sneaking around without my permission huh judy?" He put his paw over my mouth and one behind my head. "Looks like i'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Black started fading around me and next thing I knew I was tied up in a bed.

 **So? What do you think so far? (Please leave comments suggesting what I should fix and What else I should do with it.) Any help is appreciated! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me:**_ **H! GodhasLeftus69 here, Sorry for the HUGE delay! I got lazy over the rest of summer and then sophomore year started so yeah :/ Sorry about the long wait! But chapter 2 is here as I promised. I also have a 3 day week of school because of some teacher thing so expect another chapter thursday night or Friday. Anyways Peace! (This one will not be as long because I have a test to study for and some homework.)**

I found myself tied to a bed. Of all the places I thought to myself why here? I looked over on the wall to see what looked like to be an old and decrepit body, But instead I Gasped in shock. It was nick. He was chained from a wood plank nailed in the wall. He looked to be out cold. I wanted to call out to him but I couldn't, I dared not speak as if I were to be killed for it. I heard a noise from outside the door and sure enough it swung open. My dad, In his classic corvette tee walked in the room. "Well, looks like Jude the Dude has awoke." he said with a tender voice. He walked over to me and pulled out a surgical knife. "Don't take this the wrong way judy, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just your fox friend who came by to visit. He went up to nick and snapped his finger. Nick drowzee as he was looked at stu. "Wha- who the fuck are…." He was cut off with the knife jabbing into his chest.

My dad cut a big circle of skin and fur off nick's chest. Revealing his ribs and internal organs. The pain was so bad nick didn't even cry, nor scream. He hung from the chains and bled out. My dad grabbed the knife and started to cut out things, As if he just killed a cow. I couldn't even cry nor speak. I had just realized I had tape over my mouth. I couldn't keep my eyes off nick, I wanted to say goodbye but I couldn't, I wanted to feel his warm touch again but I couldn't, I wanted to hear him say "I love you" again but yet I still couldn't. After a few more jabs with the knife. His eyes closed and his soul departed to another realm. Heaven? Hell? Or somewhere else? I myself couldn't answer that. Stu walked over to the door, Lugging the corpse he had just slaughtered. He tossed it into the hallway. Never to be seen again.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter two! More coming later this week!**


	3. (Update) plus chapter 3 The drill

Hey guys, GodHasLeftUs69 here again  
I don't do fanfictions anymore as I've grown out of them  
I mainly did them for the hell of it and to garnish a reaction  
But I promised you guys more to this story, so I'm going to go ahead and finish the story chapter by chapter  
Since then, I've met the love of my life, im heading off to college and I didn't want to leave  
this account to rot and die.  
The stories may not have as much passion put into them as I did 2 years ago, because I've simply  
stopped caring about what reaction I would garnish from the fanbases/Youtubers.  
It's been a short and wild ride, and I'm glad you were a part of it J

I awoke to feel my paws and feet tied to the frame of the bed. I tried to cry for help, but I couldn't move my mouth. In front of me, stood a mirror and looking in the mirror was a freak, a monster….A-a reject. My mouth was sown together; my ears cut off and removed nothing but stubs and figments of their existence. My nose was gone and sown over as well. My fur, now orange, seemed to be nicks fur but put on my body. The door to the room opened and came in my father, covered in blood and wearing a surgical mask, he came up to me with a drill in his hand and a very small needle on the end of it, pointing it at my eye. I could see his lips moving, but words, I couldn't hear. The drill started to get closer and closer and closer and closer AND CLOSER to my eye until….


End file.
